


Escape

by Mazen



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazen/pseuds/Mazen
Summary: They need to escape their pursuers and Erik comes up with a perfect ruse. Based on prompt on tumblr from rscoil: a kiss to hide from the bad guys.
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera/The Persian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> While I usually use Kay's Nadir Khan as a name for the Daroga, I've chosen to use the name of Mirza Javid-ed-dowleh Khan Sardār-e Mazandarani, or simply Javid, that Stamina Overlook came up with after extensive research into the tradition of names in that time period. I hope it works for you, otherwise just pretend it's Nadir.

They had been foolish to think it was so easy to get away from the little Sultana. After all, wasn't she the one who truly controlled all of Persia? Killing the Shah and his advisers hadn't been enough and now they were wanted through most of the Middle East. 

Erik had been certain that they'd finally escaped for good in Georgia and this assumption had made them relax for too long. This morning they'd been woken by the raised voice of the owner of the inn they were staying at in the capital of Georgia. The kind owner didn't know that Erik was there, only the honest Persian, but it had been enough to make the foreign intruders demand access.

Erik and Javid had quickly gathered their belongings and climbed out the window. But their pursuers were fast and knew more than even Erik about the streets of Tiflis. It was becoming fairly obvious that they would be in dire circumstances if they didn't shake their pursuers off soon. 

He had just dragged Javid down a street with several food stands and a mass of people to hide amongst, expecting to flee down one of the alleys leading from the street, but to their dismay every alley was a dead end and now their pursuers were pushing through the crowds to find them. Unless they wanted to cause a scene, they wouldn't be able to escape fast enough. 

Javid was already preparing what he would say to the Sultana to make her spare his life - though the idea that she would was absurd - when Erik wrapped a large hand around his bicep and pulled him backwards. Javid followed, as he usually did with Erik, and let the gangly man drag him to the corner of an alley way they had just passed. 

It was a surprise when Erik shoved him against the hard clay wall of the corner building, but the real shock came when he pushed his tall frame flush up against Javid's, hard bones and taut muscles forced upon his own softer body. 

Erik cloaked his wide shoulders with a bright red scarf with golden trimmings that he must've stolen from a passing woman; he pulled at the tie that held his hair fastened by the nape of his neck and spread the long, black locks across his back and over his cheeks to cover the shroud he used to hide his ghastly face. 

Javid somehow knew what was coming, but his mind refused to believe it: a brilliant idea really, to hide in plain sight, but it didn't seem like more than a fantasy to him. It wasn't until Erik brought his nearly non-existent lips down to his that it all became very real; the world closed in on them, their pursuers forgotten, as Erik's slightly wet lips slanted over his own. His mouth felt dry - his lips must've been too - but it didn't seem to matter because a sigh - perhaps even a small moan - slipped past Erik's lips the moment Javid responded to his kiss.

It spurred him on; at last he found release for the longing he'd felt in the years he'd known Erik, from the very first moment he'd heard the man sing. He took the opportunity to deepen their kiss. In his mind he assured himself that he could always claim that it was to make their ruse realistic, so their pursuers wouldn't suspect who they were, but the truth was that he needed a proper taste of the man he undeniably desired. 

Erik's hands lifted to grip Javid's shoulders almost violently, as though to push him away or perhaps even pull him closer, while Javid's arms wrapped around Erik's neck affectionately To onlookers they must've looked like a couple in a passionate embrace and hopefully it would fool their pursuers, but none of them bothered to break the kiss long enough to be certain. The air around them was fogged with moans and hard breathing, oblivious to the people around them.

Their embrace began to grow more heated; hands exploring the new territories. Javid was becoming utterly lost in the way Erik's body moved against his, an ancient dance of flesh seeking flesh that every man instinctively knew. He wondered where they might find more privacy, to consummate what they had inevitably been heading towards ever since they met. He knew now that the other man wanted it as much as he did. 

Until Erik abruptly pulled away. 

Without sparring a single glance to the aroused man in front of him, Erik looked into the street, quickly surveying the area, then pushed himself completely away from Javid. He removed the red scarf from his shoulders and let it fall to the ground in front of Javid, as a sign of the end to their tryst.

A swift, emotionless nod was all he received before Erik led them away, resuming their attempt to break free of their pasts and find a new future. 

Whether they would find it together remained to be seen.


End file.
